


Annoying Neighbors

by thatsnotpxnkrock



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: College, College AU, Delinquents, Dorms, Drug Use, F/M, Frenemies, Friendship, Gen, Insomnia, Low-key a crack fic, M/M, Minty Fic Week, Modern AU, Prank War, Pranks, The 100 - Freeform, Weed, all nighters, annoying roomate, jonty, minty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsnotpxnkrock/pseuds/thatsnotpxnkrock
Summary: When you go to war with a neighbor you can't forget that people live on the other side of you.~Or the one where Monty and Jasper are getting back at Murphy for keeping them up all night. They may have forgotten that Miller and Bellamy lived on the other side of them.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Monty Green/Nathan Miller
Kudos: 11





	Annoying Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I mayyyy have gotten a little carried away. So this first chapter is more setting up the story and the war with Murphy.  
> Almost no Miller in this chapter....

College apartments were never the best but they sure beat dorms. Monty and Jasper finally got approved for an on campus apartment and they scored a top floor room which meant a balcony. These apartments really weren’t the best but they were weird and it made for some interesting quirks. There was a mini lounge with a fire exit and ladder. They had two vending machines in the lounge where a tv should be. The floor also shared a laundry room with only two washers and dryers, which wasn’t bad considering there were only six rooms, four doubles and two singles. 

Monty and Jasper were excited that they didn’t have to worry about a suitmate singing in the shower at 3am, neighbors having...guests over during exam nights, or anyone to complain about the stench of weed. 

This year there was only one door separating them from their best friends Raven and Clarke. Separating them were two incredibly hot men also known as Bellamy and Miller. On the other side of them was Murphy in a single and then Maya in a single. The other double was filled by Harper and Monroe. 

~ 

“Dude I’m going to kill him.” Jasper hissed through the phone.

Monty snorted as he walked out of the campus library, “Didn’t you say Maya was in the lounge? You don’t want to scare her do you?”

Jasper let out an annoyed huff, “He’s being annoying.”

“Jasper it’s 8 you can’t complain he is being too noisy for the time.”

“Fine! Fine! It’s not that it’s late but he is obnoxious. Who plays heavy metal while vacuuming?”

Monty laughs, “Told you to come to the library with me.”

“Then who would have made the special brownies?”

“You got me there, listen just don’t kill him, I’ll be home in ten.”

~

When Monty got to the apartment building Maya was no longer in the lounge and the floor was seemingly quiet. Upon entering the apartment Monty was met with the sigh of Jasper smiling dopily at the tv. 

“Maya is a saint.”

“That's because you are in love with her.” Monty says sitting on the couch next to Jasper who sat on the floor.

“Nah man,” he turns to grin at Monty, “I went to the vending machine...well I wanted to see her so I bought an overpriced soda, but she was leaving and guess what? She was done studying but she walked to Murphys door and asked him to turn down the volume, explaining she has an exam tomorrow. Guess what he did?”

“What?”

“Turned it down! It’s quiet man! Quiet!”

“Maybe she is a saint.” Monty smiles. He also had an exam the next day and was thankful for a night of peaceful sleep.

Jasper moves to the couch, “I of course told her she was a god send and some other awkward fumblings but after her exam tomorrow we are gonna study bio together.”

Monty grins, “Dude that's awesome! I’m so happy for you, and Murphy being quiet? Uh double awesome!”

~

It was not awesome. Jaspers exam was at one and Montys was at noon, so they were going to sleep in. Once Maya left for her exam then apparently Murphy was loud again. The pair woke up to a very loud blender at 8:30. 

“Either the blender is the loudest ever made or we have the shittiest walls.” Jasper grumbles as he aggressively makes coffee.

“You want to be even more pissed?” Monty asks.

Jasper looks up as Monty puts a star wars themed pipe on the counter. “It broke when I woke up.” He admitted.

“Damn in Murphy.” Jasper hisses.

“Shit scared me...this was such a good pipe man.” Monty groans.

Jasper drinks some coffee before responding, “Today is your last exam right?”

Monty nods internally grateful.

“Mine is tomorrow, bio, obviously I’m studying with Maya later, I’ll find out if this is her last exam and if so...we go to war.” Jasper says grinning devilishly.

“No-Jasper no. We are not starting a war with our neighbor.”

“Why not? He’s been pissing me off for three months.”

Monty opens and closes his mouth a few times before nodding, “Okay fine.”

~

Turns out Maya was also finishing exams that day so they weren’t worried about her studies when starting a war. Jasper and Monty celebrated by eating a couple of their special brownies and then ordering two new pipes which happened to be Harry Potter themed. The two were dorks who could blame them? 

Monty giggled at the episode of The Office while brainstorming ways to piss off his neighbor. Yet between him being high as a kite and thinking of earlier that day when he was getting the mail and Miller passed by him as he returned from the gym, sweaty and tight clothes did wonders for Montys imagination. 

Seeing Dwight start a fire in the office causes Monty to grin, “Jasper, Jasper, we should start a fire.”

Jasper looks over at him from where he was doodling an axe above Murphy's door, “Dude. That sounds amazing!”

It was only minutes later when Raven came over to buy a brownie that their plan to start a fire was extinguished. “Raven...what are we supposed to do?” Jasper asks, dramatically flopping onto the couch.

“How about not starting a war with your neighbor? I mean have you tried talking to him?”

Monty gives her an incredulous look, “Yes!”

Raven shrugs, “Talk to him again.”

He flops backwards onto the floor and watches her feet as she walks out.  
~

A few hours later the duo decided they would watch Doctor Strange because it was better when they were high. As the movie finished around 1am the sound of an electric guitar started.

Monty looks over at Jasper who looks torn between crying and flying into a rage. “Dude, what the…”

Jasper nods, “How does this not wake Maya?”

“It’s probably on our side!” Monty growls getting up. 

“You know what, “ He continues, “Two can play at that game.”

Jasper furrows his brow following his best friend. Monty was now walking like a man on a mission through the apartment. He will regret being noisy. Guitar? Electric? Hell no.

“Uh..Monty.” Jasper confused as Monty dragged their vacuum through the room.

“Hold it.”

“Wha-”

Monty doesn't wait for a response as he walks to grab a chair and props it up next to their kitchen counter. He beckons for the vacuum which the two prop on the chair. Monty plugs it in as Jasper holds the top half, Monty then moves the vacuum against the wall and starts it up.

Immediately the noise takes over the room and the two wince forgetting how loud it was. Then they hear a frustrated chord from the guitar ring out and the two grin at each other.

~  
*Bellamy & Millers*

The two men were sitting on their couch playing a game of mario kart when a loud noise came from next door.

“Dude is that a vacuum?” Bellamy questions not looking away from the screen.

“The hell are they doing over there?” Miller grumbles.

~

This war continues throughout the week. Apparently Murphy didn’t sleep because he was able to keep them up late along with waking them up early. The blender was back the morning after the vacuum and guitar and Monty knew the war started.

That night the two played wall ball while Murphy played guitar hero. That didn’t stop until 3am so the Monty and Jasper were ready to raise hell when they were woken up at 8am due to speakers playing heavy metal music. Their response was to recreate a beyonce song on pots and pans.

There was no response that night but the vacuum started at 10pm and didn't stop until 2am. Jasper played drumsticks on the wall from 3 to 4.

Murphy woke them up with a game of soccer on their wall. Monty and Jasper set off firecrackers in their bathtub, whether that was a coordinated response or they were high, who could tell. They didn’t sleep so they could wake up Murphy with a blender. If they bought their own blender for that soul purpose that was only for them to know.

The next night was a universal break because the three ended up at a party and bumped into each other while wasted, it started with an argument, turned into jello shots, and ended up with a sleepover at Clarke and Ravens.

The next night they were back to their usual. It was guitar vs wall drums. They even matched with speakers and music in the morning around 8am.

The seventh night of the war and Monty was exhausted. Monty stumbled through the door of Jasper's room before collapsing on his bed, “Man I can’t go on like this.”

Jasper lets out a noise of agreement. Monty wants to kick him because this was his idea. “How do we end this?” Monty pleads. 

“I’m not apologizing.” Jasper says sitting up.

Monty groans, “Well you think of something, I’m going to go beg our neighbors for coffee.”


End file.
